Locking bolts of the type in question are known and serve for example for fixing pressing, cutting or similar tools in a hydraulic press, it being possible for the latter to be formed in such a way that it can be actuated electrically or else by means of a hand lever. For quickly changing the tool to be put in position, a locking bolt of this type is formed as a push-in bolt.
Reference is made to DE 101 10 882 A1. This discloses a locking bolt of this type which has a securing portion similar to an annular groove, formed coaxially in relation to the longitudinal axis of the bolt. In the operating position, a spring-supported securing element disposed in the receiving neck of the press enters into this securing portion. By pulling in the axial direction of the locking bolt, the securing element is displaced back against the spring force over a run-up slope of the groove-like securing portion, whereby the locking bolt can be brought out of the operating position into a release position for changing the tool. This tool release position of the locking bolt is likewise secured by a further annular groove, which is disposed at the end, i.e., in the region of the end of the locking bolt that is opposite from the handle, and into which the securing element can enter. As a result of this known configuration, the locking bolt is captivity secured on the press, in particular in the region of its receiving neck, both in the tool securing position and in the tool release position.
With regard to the prior art described above, it can be regarded as a technical problem for the invention to improve further a locking bolt of this type in question, while providing simple handling with regard to the securing of the locking position.